Operation Reno: Cookies
by CupCake-SweetTreats
Summary: AU.Reno can't reach the stupid cookies on the cabinet. How ever will he get it? Two-shot Rated for Reno's colorful language! P R&R please.
1. Skyscraper

**Greetings everyone, and welcome to my new story! Well two-shot, k? I had to make a Humor story after reading "****Blondes****" by "tmntyyh" This story is funny! Also I got my motivation from the story "****Randomness ensues****" by "Animefangirlforever" OMFG! Tooo funny! lol.**

**Just for you guys to know, in my fics Reno is short! :P**

**Hehe.**

**Well here you are! **

**Warning: Stupidity, Randomness, Language.**

* * *

**O**peration **R**eno: **C **o o k i e s

**C**hapter 1: **S** k y s c a p e r

"Stupid mother fuckin' cabinet with its mother fuckin' height of a goddamned skyscraper!" Reno growled staring up at a box of chocolate chip cookies in a cabinet. It was in the Turk's lounge, the kitchen area. Rude, at this time, came walking in. He stopped and stared at the fuming redhead. Reno kicked the counter. "OW, stupidmotherfuckingdumbassbitchycounter!"

"Wow, Reno. Quit cursing out your girl-" Rude dodged a fork aimed at his head. "-friend and come on. Rufus has assigned-" Rude dodged a knife aimed for his left eye lens. "-a mission for us." Rude ducked as 5 knifes came flying for him. "Would you stop throwing forks and knives at me!" A spoon hit him in the forehead. He rubbed his forehead and glared at his laughing redheaded friend. "_Thanks…_"

Reno glared at the box of cookies. "I will get you! And when I do I will eat you with a glass of cold milk, yo!" Reno exclaimed pointing a finger at the cookie box. Rude sighed and dragged Reno by his hair out the room. All the while Reno yelling: "Mark my words, yo! I will get _yooooooouuuuu_!" Reno's voice echoed as he was dragged out of the room and out of sight.

* * *

**:P **

**Wheeee!**

**YAY! I got it done! :o**

**Did ya like it, na no da?**

**Review please!**


	2. My Hero

**Rawr! I'm back! I forgot the disclaimer for the first chapter! NOOOOO!**

**Ch.1 Disclaimer: I own nothing but the ideas and words of this story!**

**Ch.2 Disclaimer: I own nothing but the ideas and words and also the made up characters of this story!**

**Time for chapter 2. The last one.**

**Haha!**

**Well here you are! **

**Warning: Stupidity, Randomness, Language.**

**O**peration **R**eno: **C **o o k i e s

**C**hapter 2: **M** y **H **e r o

Reno marched back into the kitchen of the Turks lounge. He stared up at the cabinet and reached for the cookies in it. He stood on the tip of his toes. "C'mon, almost got it, yo." In reality he was still too short.

"You still in here?" Rude asked walking in and raising an eyebrow to his redheaded friend.

"No, I'm still in here!" Reno hissed. He pouted and stared up at the cookies. Rufus, at that time walked in. He attempted to quickly walk back out but Reno caught sight of him. "Ruuffy! Can you help me?" Reno poked his lip out and stared endearing at Rufus. "Pwease?" Rufus sighed.

"What do you need help with _now_, Reno." Rufus asked pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I can't reach the box of cookies, because the cabinet is literally on the ceiling, yo." Reno stated matter-of-factly, pointing at the cabinet that was indeed hanging from the ceiling. Dropping only 2 inches away from the ceiling and probably 8 feet off the ground.Rufus sighed heavily.

"Why didn't you just ask Rude? He is much taller than me." Rufus asked, frustrated with the redhead. Reno thought about it.

"Oh, your right, but I don't want to ask him. I want to ask you, Ruuffy!" Rude raised an eyebrow.

"Why Reno, Why?" Rufus asked. Reno shrugged. "Oh my shiva, Reno! You are retarded…"

"That's not what ya said last night, yo." Reno said wiggling his eyebrow, smirking. Rufus' face turned red.

"I don't even want to know." Rude said, walking quickly out the room. Rufus glared at Reno.

"You're an idiot…" Rufus said moving so he was in front of the counter.

"No, Ruuffy, I'm your idiot." Reno smiled charmingly.

Rufus sighed and let a small smile grace his face. He looked up at the cabinet. "I hope you know I'm only 6'2''."Rufus said. Reno pouted, and whined.

"Well can ya find a way to get them, yo? I'm soooo hungry!" Reno whined. Rufus looked at Reno's pouting face. Rufus scowled.

"I still wonder how you manage to stay skinny, after all the crap you shove in your mouth." Rufus said. Reno smirked.

"Does that include your di-" Rufus slapped Reno in the back of the head, face red as a tomato.

"Reno shut it!" Rufus hissed. At this time another one of the Turks walked in. Jason.

"Jason," Reno whined. The brunette gave Reno a weird look, but he straightened once he saw his boss. "Can you get the cookies for me?" Reno pointed at the cookies in the cabinet. Jason raised an eyebrow but smiled and nodded. He went over to the closet of the lounge and came back with a box of chocolate cookies. Reno squealed and jumped on Jason. "Gimme, gimme, gimme!" he made a grab for the cookies. Jason chuckled and pried the redhead off him.

"Here you are, Ren." Jason said. He handed Reno the box and smiled. Reno smiled up at the taller man.

"My hero!" Reno squealed jumping on Jason and squeezing him tight. Rufus sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Over dramatic, much." Rufus sighed. Reno stuck his tongue out a Rufus.

"This coming from the drama queen that screamed and cried because he got a tiny lil' dot of coffee on his white suit pants." Reno snickered. "I mean c'mon, you needed a magnify glass to actually see it." Rufus huffed and walked out the room, yelling a: "Reno, you'll pay!" and "Revenge will be mine!"

Reno laughed and nuzzled Jason's neck. "My hero!" Jason smiled.

"Do I get a kiss?" Jason asked. Reno stared at him incredulously.

"The fuck?!" Reno shouted. He hoped off Jason and ran after Rufus. "Ruuffy, wait for me!!" Jason stared after Reno.

"Was it somethin' I said?"

**Mwhahahahahaaaa! **

**I'm finished with this story!**

**Don't worry, I **_**might **_**write another OPERATION RENO story. :P**


End file.
